Amity
by xXAnonymousOneXx
Summary: Violet Jones, Amity... or.. maybe not.. All rights go to Veronica Roth. Only thing I own is story line and added characters.


I finished my last bite of breakfast with my eyes glued to the wall. I could faintly hear the sound of my big sister Katie giggling next to me as her fiance Jacob whispered in her ear. My parents were smiling brightly their way. I don't see why I should smile. I shouldn't smile if I'm not happy... yet everyone seems to be happy all around me.. That's what you get in Amity.

I don't belong here. I dislike being here. But I am, I'm not some depressed girl who sees no meaning in life. I just know where I belong and where I don't... This just got too deep, let me go back.

Hi. I'm Violet Jones and I'm in Amity along with my parents and older sister. After breakfast, I have to go to school and take my aptitude test and discover which faction I should really be in.

"Violet!" My head shot to the side to my sister. "What?" She sighed and shook her head. "Your head is always in the clouds. You have to go or you'll be late." I looked up at the clock, jumped to my feet and ran for the door. I didn't stop running till I reached the the testing area. I heard that in the past the whole system was different.

You'd come to the testing area, separate into your faction and line up, you'd be sent to a room, receive your test and go home to think about your options. Then, the next day, you would all gather, choose your factions and start your initiations. Around the middle of becoming part of your new faction, your family can come and visit is they like.. then they'd go home and the end.. Now it's different..

Now, after leaving with your new faction, family's whose children chose a different faction get put in a room together. They all watch a giant monitor that stays on long enough to watch and see if their children get threw the first and second initiation and start the third, then to build suspense, I guess, they turn off the monitors. After they all finish everything, everyone, all factions get back together. The Amity one day decided that it would be a happy moment if families got to see each other again, so they set up what they call the 'talent' show, where everyone get's to show off everything they learned.

Since the Amity are in charge of everything, all the newbies set up their own decorations and greet the guest happily. Abnegation helps set up, serves everyone food and helps everyone who needs it. Erudite gives a speech on what they learned. Condor yells comments from their spots in the audience and a few chosen ones stand in front of everyone ask each other personal questions. And lastly. My favourite. Dauntless. They do this challenge, they start with the lowest ranking people and they fight them against each other. Finally, by the end the matches, the two strongest fight face to face until one can fight no more.

I remember a few years ago, when my sister decided ti stay in Amity. She was still able to go to the get together. After the ceremony, I was talking to my dad non-stop. Telling him how I found the Erudite speeches interesting, how the condor's questions were were funny and entertaining and what I would of asked, how it would be cool if I was able to help set up and of course, I would love to win that last fight. He pulled me aside instantly, practically yelling at me to never speak of more factions then one to anybody. I burst into tears and agrees. As I got older I heard of the Divergent wars and instantly knew why he looked so worried and scared.

"Violet Jones!" The sound of someone screaming my name brought me out of my thoughts. Red faces, I stood and quickly hurried to the test room. Inside was a fit girl wearing all black. Dauntless. "Hey, I'm Tris." I smiled back calmly at her but said nothing. "Amity girl, first one I had today, that doesn't look like a real smile." I scoffed. "Why smile if I'm not happy." She paused while setting up the machine, shook her head then finished up as I sat in the chair. She handed me a blue serum and without a single question, I downed it.

**After The Test**

I sat up with a gasp. Tris was standing to my side, eyes wide. "Um, okay, if anyone asks, the serum made you sick and you went home early." I frowned as she helped me stand and walked me toward a back door. "Wait.. what were my results? What faction do I choose? Do I stay home?" She froze sighed, opened her mouth, closed it again, then shook her head. "The test didn't work on you... you got all of the factions..." My heart stopped. "How? How is that even... Divergent..." She sighed again and nodded. "Stay safe, do not share results and stay low." Before I could answer, she opened the door and pushed me out. I stared wide-eyed at the door that slammed behind me and sprinted home.

I ran in threw the door of my house to see everyone, my parents, sister and soon to be brother-in-law as they stared shocked at me. "Why are you home so early?" My mom questioned. "I- I, Um... The-uh- the serum made me sick- I came home... I'm going to go lay down..." As I hurried to the stairs, my eyes caught my dad's. He smiled gently and nodded knowingly... He knows... He... Knows...


End file.
